Roles Reversed
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Blackthorne Academy thinks they're the best spy school in the world. They'll meet their maker when they're sent on a misson to be tailed. Takes place in the second book, nothing from later books will be mentioned. Title says it all. May have Zammie later.


Gallagher Girls

Roles Reversed

**A/N MUST READ! Ok guys, I've gotten lots of feedback on my two beginnings and it was hard to decide which one to keep and finally I decided I liked both of them, and a lot of other people did too. So then I thought, why not combine them? I kind of like the playfulness of the first chapter but I love Cammie's cover's in the second one so I'm mixing things up a little and blending them together. Please review and tell me if you don't like how I changed it or if you do, I'd really appreciate it. Once a get at LEAST five reviews I'll either continue the story or change it back, based on the positive or negative feedback. Thank you! Please let me know what you think! :D**

What if The Gallagher girls and the Blackthorne boys roles were reversed in the second book? Just pretend the 3rd and 4th book didn't happen. So no Circle of Caven yet, got it? K good, GO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the plot.

Chapter 1

****Cammie POV****

"Alright ladies we are coming to a stop in a few minutes, you will be given an objective to trail and you will have to successfully follow them to the location they've been told to go, the ruby slipper exhibit on the fifth floor. You must not blow your cover or you'll risk losing the mission." Mr. Solomon ordered and handed us each a folder.

The paper inside had a name, picture and short description of the boy I'd be trailing- wait-! boy? Was this Solomon's idea of a sick joke? Have us trail teenage boys... a thought suddenly hit me. What challenge would it be to follow REGULAR teenage boys? These _had _to be Blackthorne Boys. It was the only Boy Spy Academy that existed, it fit perfectly. I grinned widely to my friends, they just looked at me and shook their heads in confusion, wondering why I was smiling like Christmas had come early.

I just tapped the side of my nose discreetly as if saying I-know-something-that-you-don't-know!

Who are the Blackthorne boys you're wondering? Well so were we until we snooped in my mom's desk. I almost got caught but I faked sick and got away with the info. Blackthorne was a boy's spy school. Something like Gallagher except one difference..._we_ were better. So it looked like we had to tail these guys for the next two hours, without blowing our cover.

"You'll also have your comm unit to keep in contact with the others and myself. Now get to it girls, I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Okay let's locate them, then trail them and stay discreet, we can't let them get even the slightest hint that we're spies."

Bed rolled her eyes "You know they won't even see _you_ Cammie." I grinned.

You'd think that was an insult wouldn't you? But you'd be wrong, when you're a spy it's a very good thing to blend in, they didn't call me the Chameleon for nothing. I had something of a reputation for it actually. I was one of the best pavement artists the world _didn't_ know. Meaning I could blend into virtually _any _situation.

We entered the mall walking right in the open chatting about non-sense. We walked around for awhile but still hadn't seen them. until...

"12 o'clock." I muttered and threw an arm around Bex playfully and discreetly turning her in the right direction, trying to look like a normal teenage girl.

"Hmm… they sure are cuties." she said eyeing them. "I think I'll go have a little chat with them."

I rolled my eyes "Of course. I on the other hand am keeping my distance; I'll be by the pretzel stand."

"Of course." she rolled her eyes and sashayed up to them, batting her eyes at them.

This was one of her favorite tricks. Going right up to the 'subject' and starting a conversation. That way, they'd never in a million years think it was her who was trailing them because who would be so stupid to give themselves away like that? I had to admit it was quite ingenious. Kind of like a double negative.

I ordered a pretzel and watched out of the corner of my eye as she laughed with them and she sat down for a few minutes and even gave one of them her number.

She made up an excuse to leave and then walked toward the back of the mall near the clothes stores. I waiting for five minutes and twenty-three seconds before following her and finding her looking at a store window apparently fixing her hair but she could see them in the refection standing near a bench.

"Nice." I said

"Thank you." she grinned smugly

"Ok, ok don't look so high and mighty." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's make sure we stay out of sight."

"Easy for you to say." she pouted then furrowed her eyebrows "Maybe we should split up. They've seen me and it wouldn't look good for you to be seen with me now. It'll make them suspicious."

"You're right. Okay let's split up and each watch our respective subject. They've gotta split up at some point anyway, it'd be foolish not to, they'd be caught easier."

"Right." she agreed "We can communicate with the comms if need be."

"See you at the ruby slipper exhibit." I said and we parted ways.

As I walked I slid the sunglasses down the bridge of my nose and peeked out around mall. Scanning the surrounding area I had already spotted three hidden agents. One by the water fountain and seemed to be throwing a penny in to make a wish, another buying a soda, and one pushing a baby stroller. It came easily to me now, I saw _everything_.

I chewed the wad of gum in mouth three and a half more times before blowing a bubble, then breaking it with a loud 'pop!'

I hooked my sunglasses on the front of my shirt and began walking toward a store window, I stared up the mannequin and in the glasses' refection I saw him talking to his friend, Grant. Static suddenly buzzed through my earpiece, both boys flinched. Amateurs.

I saw Zach or the boy who shall hereby be known as the 'subject', on the move. I followed him from a distance, pretending I was window shopping. After a few minutes I figured he would get suspicious soon. I saw a group of girls giggling and squealing. Their uniform was almost exactly the same as Gallagher Academy. Just the patch on my jacket didn't match. Taking a chance I slipped my arms out of my coat and joined the group.

"Ohmigod! Your bracelet is like so fetch!" I squealed

"Really? Thanks!" grinned the girl. "Your hair is so cute! I wish I could get that shade of blonde, is it all natural?"

"Like, it totally is!"

"Seriously adorbs!"

"Thanks girl!" I smiled all the while I watched the subject. He got further away and then turned the corner. I jolted from my spot and ran after him. Since he wasn't in my sight anymore it wouldn't seem suspicious if I ran down the hall. I found him sitting on a bench apparently talking on his phone, but he must have been communicating with his team.

I took this opportunity to go to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I ripped off the platinum blonde wig on my head, replaced my green contacts with brown ones and painted a few freckles across my nose. I opened my jacket and pulled the red wig on. I took off my jacket and turned it inside out showing the new pattern, pulled off my white shirt to reveal a blue shirt and shimmed out on my jeans to reveal a pleated skirt. The whole transformation took approximately two minutes and thirty-six seconds. One of my best times yet.

I threw my old clothes into the waste receptacle as I pushed the door open. He was still mulling around the same place, looking bored. But I saw his eyes shift around every so often, and every time they passed directly over me, completely unseeing.

I stopped to pick up a brochure. I covered my face while 'reading' it. "Have you got eyes on Grant Duchess? Mine's just sitting around."

"Yeah, Chameleon. Grant's just pretending to talk on his phone." Came the reply.

"Must be talking to my subject. Bookworm? What's your location?"

"South end. He's on the move, just walking and- oh crap! He's gone in the elevator!"

"Well get in there!" I encouraged "See if you can get him to tell you anything."

"What! B-but-"

"Oh go on Bookworm, you can do it!" Bex said

Liz took a deep breath before I heard her scampering footsteps and her asking shyly to share a ride. She was in.

"Good Job Bookworm. Peacock? What's your subject doing?"

"The idiot is flirting with civilian girls."

My eyes widened "Really? That seems kind of-"

"Stupid?"

"I was going to say morally wrong, but that works too. Oh my subject is on the move, Chameleon out!"

I threw the brochure down and continued pretending to window shop.

He was walking quite quickly, big mistake. Never look like you're in a hurry, gives you away. ALWAYS remain calm.

I pretended to look at shoes, had a fake conversation on my cell phone, and filed my nails before he headed down to the concert that was going on in the south end of the mall. He blended into the crowd and smiled my biggest smile yet. A concert, what a great idea...

*****Switch POV*****

As I talked with Grant I looked all around my surroundings. Our Cove Ops mission was in a mall this week. We were to identify all agents that were currently watching us in this mall. Then make it back to the ruby slipper exhibit without any tails.

"White shirt, blue cap, ripped jeans, talking on a cell phone, and he just put his hand in his pocket."

"Well done Zach." came the reply in my comms unit.

I smiled as Grant identified another.

Just then, a pretty girl with dark hair and coco skin came up to us. "Hi there," she said in a British accent. She batted her eyelashes at us and Grant completely succumbed to it. They had a good minute and a half conversation while I looked out of the corners of my ears for more potential tails.

Eventually the girl, named Cassandra, said she had to meet her sister and gave Grant a slip of paper, winked at him and swaggered off.

"You see anymore?" Grant asked

"Yes, while you were flirting," I rolled my eyes "Red jogging suit, pushing a baby stroller, talking on a Bluetooth."

"Well done." Came the reply in my ear.

I grinned "Okay I think we should split up." I said to Grant. "We'll cover more ground and it'll be more difficult for them to tail us."

"Okay so see you in a few hours?"

"You better." I said and we turned and walked in opposite directions.

I sat around for awhile, asked the rest of them if they'd found anymore agents then I noticed a concert going on and decided to throw off anymore pursuers in the crowd.

They announced the next act a 'Sherry Danville' was performing next. A girl with long black hair, a nose and lip piercing with a blood red smile waltzed on stage. She carried an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool placed out for her. Her music was soft and the strumming of the guitar strings was oddly comforting, I found myself tapping my foot to the beat as I rattled off more agents in disguise around me.

After fifteen minutes I saw no more agents anywhere in sight and Sherry was on her third song already.

"Dr. Steve, that's gotta be all of them. I'm heading to the exhibit now, Grant, Jonas? Have you found them all?"

There was a long silence "Hello Gladiator, Hacker?

"Um...I think so?" Jonas said but it came out as more of a question.

"What's wrong? I asked

"There's a girl looking at me."

I rolled my eyes "Then get out of there before she starts talking to you."

"W-what? No!" came his spluttered reply "That's not what I meant, I mean I think she's watching me, I saw her in the elevator too, and she's back again. I think she's a...Dr. Steve the girl standing by the makeup cart, blue shirt, purple skirt, pink heels, brown hair."

There was a brief silence before Dr. Steve replied "Correct. Bookworm you have been compromised."

Jonas gasped "Oh no." Which is exactly what I was thinking inside my head. If there were girls trailing us that only meant one thing. I had overlooked the single most important rule in the history of spying.

_Never_ underestimate your opponent.

I dashed for the elevator. Some guy was already standing in there just leaning against the wall. Thank goodness it was a guy because if there were girls trailing us too that would make things really complicated. This mall was filled with girls and not all of them could be spies, how would we pick out the real from the fake?

I just slammed the button that said '5' on it and up and away we went. I hoped to safety.

We were to meet Dr. Steve on the fifth floor that had a exhibit featuring the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz.

I looked all around me as I exited the elevator. The man who rode with me bustled out of there as well and turned in the opposite direction and around the corner.

There were no girls in sight so far. I walked as patiently as I could to the exhibit and finally entered. Dr. Steve was waiting for us. My friends, Grant and Jonas, were there as well. "Hey man," Grant greeted me "Get here all right?"

"Yeah," I said distractedly still looking around "I think so."

"Boys, most of you have done an excellent job."

Uh oh. He said _most_. Meaning there were some of us that did not.

"You're mission was to get here without being trailed. _Their_ mission, and I'm sure you know who I mean by now, was to tail you here. "

I see, there mission was to keep us from achieving our mission.

"Jonas." he said and Jonas gulped as he stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

"You were the first to identify one of the girls, excellent job, and you're on the research track?" Jonas nodded "A pity, we could use your eyes."

Jonas smiled and stepped back. "You boys succeeded in finding eleven girls." he paused and smiled "But there were twelve."

Every single one of our jaws dropped. We missed one. _We _missed one!

****Switch Cammie POV****

I slipped back stage without being seen, one of the many perks of being a pavement artist.I snuck a look at the list of performers that were to play today. Next up was a 'Sherry Danville' I wandered even further back into security and found the hall of dressing rooms. A door right in front of me slammed open nearly hitting me in the nose. The door blocked my view as a heard a crash and saw a crystal vase hit the opposite wall and someone screamed "I SAID NON-FAT! GET ME THE _RIGHT_ ONE!" a shrill voice commanded.

"Y-yes Miss Danville, right away!" said a stuttering voice and a small woman raced down the hall right past me, not even noticing my presents. I smirked, "cake." I muttered.

I peaked in the door and saw the irritated young girl fixing her hair in a frenzy. I pulled a napotine patch out of my pocket. "Excuse me." I said politely tapping her on the shoulder. She whipped around, about to yell at me and I slapped the patch on her forehead and she was promptly knocked out. She would come to in about an hour and twelve minutes. I moved her body to the closet and slammed the door shut.

On one of the tables I saw her playlist. I memorized all the songs she planned to sing in six minutes and forty-two seconds.

She had a lot of makeup, clothes and surprisingly wigs in her dressing room. "perfect." I said selecting a black wig, just like her hair, painting my lips red and stuck in a fake nose ring and lip ring. I threw on her black ripped jeans and black halter top, with some red pumps. I had to admit I looked a lot like her now, I don't think I'd have a problem fooling the audience. I picked up her guitar just as her assistant raced in the room.

"Miss Danville you're up!"

"Yes alright! Don't you think I know that!" I shrieked

"Sorry!" the little woman squeaked as I brushed past her.

I walked on stage as confidently as I could, but I never much liked being the center of attention, I was a pavement artist, made to blend into any background, definitely _not _made to stand out. But I strummed the guitar none the less and sung softly into the microphone.

I looked out over the audience, I spotted Bex and Macey, Liz was nowhere to be seen, I hoped she hadn't been compromised. I saw the boy with green eyes and brown hair; he was looking around and trying to discreetly talk into the comms unit. Suffice to say, his 'discreet' was really working.

I had a better view of everything from here, Even though I had to perform, I got a better idea of my next move. I smiled as I finished the third song. The boy I had been tailing began to leave. I got up off my stool and announced I was done my songs and I loved them all yada, yada, yada!

I walked off stage and ran back into the dressing room. I threw off my disguise and was about to leave when I spotted a trench coat. I put it over my clothes and cut one of the black wigs to very short, pulled that on and made myself a mustache from some of the pieces of leftover wig.

I rushed out of the dressing room and almost ran into security. I ducked around the corner just as they passed me. I hightailed it out of there and got back in the game. The boy was just walking down the hall, he looked nervous and worried. This could only mean one thing. He knew. This meant he'd be trying to leave as fast as possible. I got in the elevator but didn't push any buttons. Just as I suspected he entered not to long after and practically punched the number five button. Yes, he was going to the ruby slipper exhibit. He didn't talk to me or even look at me. He was looking for only _girls_ now that he knew. Big mistake boyo, you never look for just one thing in particular, that could get you in trouble.

As soon as the elevator stopped he jumped out and looked around frantically. I got out as well and rounded the corner. Ducked my head and pulled my wig and mustache off, my trench coat I draped over my arm, not sure if it would still be useful. "Bookworm, Duchess, Peacock?" No reply, they must have been found out. I flung my trench coat away and it landed in the garbage can, wouldn't need that anymore. I was the only one left. I had this in the bag.

I walked out from behind my corner, chewing my bubblegum casually; I kept close to the wall where it was darkest as I watched him hurry over to the exhibit. He looked both ways before stepping through the door. I went around the other side and in the other door. I saw Dr. Sanders or Dr. Steve as he preferred. He used to teach Cov Ops at our school but he got promoted to headmaster at another school and left. I guess Blackthorne was that school.

I stayed in the dark side of the room and listened in on their conversation.

"Boys, most of you have done an excellent job. You're mission was to get here without being trailed. _Their_ mission, and I'm sure you know who I mean by now, was to tail you here."

"Jonas." Dr. Steve said

"Yes, sir?" he answered timidly.

"You were the first to identify one of the girls, excellent job, and you're on the research track?" Jonas nodded "A pity, we could use your eyes."

Jonas looked proud as he stepped back. "You boys succeeded in finding eleven girls." he paused and smiled "But there were twelve."

I was laughing like mad on the inside.

He turned to my subject "You're seventeen and half seconds late Zach." He said as the words left his mouth I came a little closer and he saw me and the corners of his mouth twitched into an almost-smile.

"But, I'm alone. That's gotta count for something."

"Yes it would count for something. That is _if _you were alone which you are not."

"What?" he asked very confused and obviously angry.

He gestured for Zach to look behind him and I slunk out of my spot in the shadows.

"Hello Blackthorne boy." I smirked

"You've got to be kidding me!" his shoulders slumped "A girl!"

"Zach, meet The Chameleon. And I believe you already know Zach". Dr. Steve smirked.

I grinned "Nice to meet you."

Zach's jaw dropped to the floor as did most of the other boys "Chameleon?"

"That's right." I confirmed

"I thought The Chameleon was a myth." He said surprised.

You see 'The Chameleon', me, is somewhat of a legend. I've gotten in and out of the tightest situations, never leaving a trace of evidence. I'm most famous for tailing my father through the mall when I was ten to see what I was getting for Christmas. Needless to say, he never caught me and I got my Susie talks a lot doll.

He looked defeated "This sucks." He mumbled I almost laughed, he actually sounded almost like a normal teenager just then.

"Chameleon," I heard a voice in my ear, Mr. Solomon, "Back to the van, mission completed."

I grinned as I slunk into the shadows.

The last words I heard were "I can't believe I lost to a girl. Hey are you-?" he cut himself off. "Where'd she go?"

I laughed quietly as I slipped away and out of sight.

**What do you think? Was it awful? Was it great? I tried my best to combine the two beginnings so they flowed well together because I liked elements of both of chapters. Give me some reviews and shall grant you a second chapter, that is if you liked this one. Thanks!**

**CaptainMeghanSparrow**


End file.
